


Fair Play

by tielan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Topping, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh always asks permission. Mako always says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kink Bingo square 'orgasm control/denial'.
> 
> Inspired by [this prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=530782#t530782) at the Pacific Rim Kink Meme: _raleigh edging mako for hours and denying her of an orgasm that she so desperately needs._

It starts when she comes in and finds Raleigh already in bed.

The light fizz of anticipation that’s been in her belly all evening rises to a simmer as she meets his gaze. Tonight, Raleigh is hungry; it is there in his voice as he asks after her day, in his eyes as he watches her undress, in his touch when she climbs into bed and he crowds her down against the mattress.

 _Tonight, I want to play,_ he dots kisses up to her earlobe. _Will you let me play?_

He always asks permission. Mako always says yes.

 _I trust you,_ she murmurs, using her teeth lightly across his cheekbone.

* * *

She’s ready for him – wet and slick when he slides into her – ready but not _ready_.

Still, she likes the way he moves in her, big and pushy, the press of his limbs, the drag of flesh against flesh. He grins down at her as he nips at her neck and collarbone; she gasps in the hard grip of his fingers as he rolls her nipples, then arches up as his hips grind into her, pleasure in the pressure against her clit.

Pressure, but not enough to bring her satisfaction. And the piercing ache of _not there yet_ is still a goad in her flesh when Raleigh groans and spills himself in her, rougher and sooner than usual.

Mako can’t hold back a noise of disappointment as he stills in her, his panting breaths teasing her breasts, before he eases himself off her and out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

 _Raleigh?_ Mako lies there for a moment, stunned and bewildered at her heated yearning in the cool evening air; he’s never left her unsatisfied before.

He glances back at her over his shoulder, and his smile shivers across her skin. _We’re playing._

* * *

Mako bites her lip and tries to relax herself as the washcloth brushes against sensitive flesh. Raleigh is very thorough and very deliberate in his cleaning, though, and a little squeak escapes her throat when he rubs a little too hard.

_Sorry._

He is, but he’s not. Mako nearly calls him on it.

 _If you want it to end, you use the safeword._ He glances up at her as his fingertips envelop her clit, massaging her through the cloth. _Otherwise, you’ll have to wait until I’m ready to let you come. Okay?_

_Do you want me to beg?_

His grin is the dawn – bright and golden – and her cheeks are the summer sunrise – heated fire. _If you feel the need to beg, yeah, go for it._ He leans in and licks her collarbone from shoulder to shoulder, pausing to suck gently at the hollow of her throat. _I’ll just try to resist the urge to give you everything you want._

* * *

Raleigh starts with little licks – open-mouthed kisses, soft and slow and gentle, and all over. Her throat, her breasts, her instep. Her inside arms, her belly, her inner thighs, her clit. And Mako quivers and aches and tells him when to suck a little harder, when to take a little longer, when to use his teeth. And he does what she tells him until she arches and trembles and writhes under his tongue.

And then he stops, right on the edge of release.

 _What—?_ Dizzy and disappointed, Mako watches him sit back and suck her juices off his fingers. Her hand moves instinctively.

Swift as thought, Raleigh catches and pins her wrist to the mattress before she reaches the sweet and vicious ache in her cleft. _No._

_I want..._

_Yeah,_ his mouth lingers over hers, a warm curve and a drowning kiss that promises beautiful, terrible pleasure. _And you’ll have. But not now. Let me play._

Mako shudders, but she trusts him.

_Okay._

* * *

Mako loses track of how many time he denies her release.

She begs and she pleads as Raleigh rubs and caresses and teases.

 _Not yet,_ he promises when he withdraws his hand from her cleft. _Soon,_ he tells her when he halts the movement of her hips over his cock. _You can always use the safeword,_ he says when he moves his thigh away so she can’t ride it.

 _No,_ she tells him as she climbs off, naked and aching and determined. _I won’t._

And Raleigh laughs as he catches her around the waist and dots kisses across her jaw. _My beautiful, stubborn Mako._

It’s a game – a test to see who flinches first.

Mako is determined it won’t be her.

* * *

His fingers are gentle when he parts her flesh, but there’s nothing gentle about the way Raleigh takes her – the first thrust so deep that Mako screams, clawing at the mattress as she’s shoved into sheets. Then she cries out again when he jerks back, horrified, _Mako? I’m sor—_

She clenches around him with possessive pleasure. _Again._

And moans when he buries himself inside her again. He feels so good like this – different pressures, new sensations... She squeezes when he withdraws again, and relaxes when he thrusts, panting at the sensations from being penetrated this way. Such a vulnerable position for a woman, and yet powerful, too.

 _Keep going,_ she tells Raleigh. _I want to feel you come in me_. Her voice seems high and desperate, even to herself, but his voice isn’t any more controlled when he answers.

 _You feel so good, Mako,_ he rasps. _Are you still—?_

 _Please._ Her fingers wrench at the sheets, her nipples abraded and over-sensitive against the cotton. Everything’s heightened; brighter, sharper, harder, fiercer. _Please, Raleigh!_

 _Yes_ , he groans as he shoves into her again and again. _Come for me, Mako. Come now!_

His fingers bite into her hips.

Mako shatters.

* * *

Afterwards, Raleigh holds her and pets her – more for his comfort than hers, Mako thinks, although she likes the slow, sensuous touches now that she’s not aching for the more he’s denying her.

 _I liked that,_ she mumbles into his collarbone. _The part at the end with the orgasm._

His chest shakes with laughter. _You scared me. I thought maybe I’d broken you._

 _I think you did a little._ Mako’s never had an orgasm like that before – so complete, so all-encompassing. _It was...nice._

_Nice?_

She traces the outline of his nipple with her fingertip. _To let go. To play._

 _So we’ll do it again sometime,_ his hand smooths down her spine, resting in the small of her back. _If you’re okay with that._

Mako smiles at the uncertainty. Only her Raleigh.

_I’m okay with that. I trust you._

**Author's Note:**

> (Incidentally, the [Pacific Rim Kink Meme](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com) really, needs more Mako/Raleigh prompts: [here](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html) is the current thread if you're interested in leaving something!
> 
> I have also made [this post](http://tielan.dreamwidth.org/676091.html) to which people can come and leave Mako/Raleigh prompts (any type, kind, any character requests or additional pairings, but must be Mako/Raleigh) and from which writers/artists/vidders/anyone can pick up Mako/Raleigh ideas (basically somewhere to get inspiration in whatever form). You don't need a Dreamwidth account, you should be able to leave a prompt anonymously if necessary.


End file.
